ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 02 - The Job of a High School Host!
The Job of a High School Host!' ''is the second episode of the anime series. The episode depicts a typical Host Club adventure as it follows the romantic ups and downs of regular customer, Kanako Kasugazaki. Kanako, it seems, has what the hosts call the Host-Hopping Disease. As part of their scheme to reunite Kanako with her fiance, Tohru Suzushima, Haruhi is blackmailed into learning how to waltz, cosplay ''as a girl and gets her first kiss at a dance party, frustrating Tamaki. Episode Summary The episode begins with Haruhi running late for the Host Club meeting. Upon entering Music Room #3, she finds it decked out as a tropical paradise with the cosplay of the day being Balinese royalty. When Haruhi questions Kyouya about it, he tells her that while Tamaki makes all policy decisions, planting ideas in Tamaki's head helps the process, leading to Haruhi's realization that Kyouya truly runs the club. Tamaki announces that the club is sponsoring a Dance Party the following week and Haruhi's guests fantasize about dancing with her under the moonlight. Kanako Kasugazaki, a regular Host Club customer who immediately "crushes" on Haruhi and dumps Tamaki to christen Haruhi as her new favorite. The Host Club members describe Kanako as having the "Host-Hopping Disease," which causes its victims to regularly switch from one Host to another. Tamaki's jealousy results in his insisting that Haruhi once more dress like a girl. Haruhi refuses, saying she can pay back her debt more quickly as a Host. Tamaki then refers to Kyouya as "Mommy" for the first time in the series. Hikaru inquires if Haruhi knows how to dance, to which Haruhi replies that she isn't interested in attending the Dance Party. Tamaki blackmails her into learning the waltz and attending the event by threatening to demote her back to "errand boy," if she doesn't. The next day, Kanako is seen teaching Haruhi how to dance. Afterwards, as Kanako sips her tea, she compliments the tea set and Kyouya notes her keen eye for fine china. Tohru Suzushima, heir to the Suzushima Trading Company, a top-performing fine china supplier. Kyouya reminds all present that Tohru is leaving in one month to study abroad in England. After Tohru leaves, Haruhi says that Kanako and Tohru seem "kinda close," which Kanako vehemently denies and hurriedly leaves, herself. Mitsukuni reveals that the two are engaged with Kyouya adding that it has been this way since they were children. Tamaki announces that it is the responsiblity of the Host Club "to make every girl happy." One week later, the Dance Party opens with Tamaki welcoming their guests. Kyouya announces that at the end of the evening, one lucky lady will be declared "Queen" with her reward being a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. The twins chide Haruhi for being less than enthusiastic. She replies that she doesn't have much experience with parties having only attended local neighborhood festivals. Kyouya excuses her lack of experience and suggests that she have a bite to eat. When Haruhi inquires if there's fancy tuna, Tamaki immediately orders it for her. Kanako arrives and, as part of Tamaki's master plan, Haruhi is swept off the dance floor to be "costumed" as a girl. Tamaki sees her as "herself" and is lovestruck. Kyouya foreshadows his "secret" plan and Haruhi is sent off wobbling on high heels to meet Tohru in an empty classroom. In the vacant, darkened classroom Haruhi meets Tohru, who shows her a goofy love note she supposedly wrote. He tells her that while flattered, his heart belongs to someone else. He expresses his regret that said girl doesn't seem to have feelings for him any longer which is why he's going abroad to become more worldly. Via Tamaki's manipulation, Kanako enters the room and upon seeing Tohru and Haruhi, flees. Tohru runs after her. When he finally catches up to her, they are caught in the spotlights of the garden adjacent to the Dance Party. There, Tamaki broadcasts that the Host Club has chosen the last waltz of the evening for them alone. As they dance, Tohru declares his love and proposes marriage to Kanako, who accepts. Her host-hopping days are over. Hikaru announces that Kanako has been named "Queen of the Ball" and will receive a kiss from Haruhi, as stand-in for Tamaki. Haruhi refuses until Kyouya offers to reduce her debt by 1/3, if she does so. When Mitsukuni wonders aloud if this is Haru-chan's first kiss, Tamaki freaks and runs to stop it, only to slip on a banana peel (a frequent bit of Ouran business) and inadvertently pushes Haruhi into kissing Kanako on the lips. The episode ends with Haruhi having a better understanding of the Host Club philosophy that, "It is the job of a high school host to make every girl happy." Gallery episode2-01.png|Studying and Hosting don't mix. Balicosplay.jpg|Balinese cosplay canyouseethis.jpg|"Can you see this in heaven, mom?" episode2-04.png|Learning about the Dance Party. twincestmoment.jpg|Twincest on display. baliphotobook.jpg|The Shadow King's subtle influence. honeyandmori.jpg|Covering Takashi with flowers. newfavorite.jpg|Kanako's new favorite. eatingramen.jpg|"I can't take this anymore." episode2-05.png|The twins explaining the "Host-Hopping disease" aweekearlier.jpg|One week earlier. hurricanetamaki.jpg|Tamaki upset that Haruhi is Kanako's new favorite. Looklikethis.jpg|A "father" to "daughter" chat. belikethat.jpg|"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hc02-two-haruhis-sm.jpg|"How could this possibly become that?" Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg|Why Haruhi cut her hair. timetogether.jpg|Kanako flirts shamelessly. Maybe.jpg|Tamaki is jealous of Kanako? newteasets.jpg|Meeting Tohru Suzushima. byebye.jpg|Kanako denying that she knows Tohru. lilanako.jpg|Lil' Kanako. lilanakotohru.jpg|Made for each other. liltohru.jpg|Lil' Tohru. kyosblackbook.jpg|"As you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers." blackbookdetail.jpg|Notebook detail. attheball.jpg|The Dance Party begins. welcomeguests.jpg|Kyouya, Master of Ceremony. festival.jpg|Haruhi admits that the only parties she's been to are neighborhood festivals. fancytunahere.jpg|"Is there really fancy tuna?" fancytunanow.jpg|"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Haruhisjob.jpg|"Do you think, maybe, I could have the next dance?" whiskedaway.jpg|Whisked away. whaaat.jpg|"What? Kidnapped?" episode2-07.png|Pretty Haruhi... Girlcosplay.jpg|...pretending to be a girl. stupidletter.jpg|Wondering who wrote such a stupid love letter. tohruletter.jpg|"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." thatisselfish.jpg|Fujioka bluntness in action. whatkanakosees.jpg|What Kanako sees... kanakointears.jpg|...and realizes her folly. runningafter.jpg|"But he did go running after her." Dancepartygrp.jpg|Urbane and gracious. spotlight.jpg|"The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." anakotohru.jpg|"Princess Kasugazaki, may I have this dance?" youshoulddoit.jpg|"You should do it. It'll celebrate the end of your host-hopping days." therehegoes.jpg|A little accident before the end of the night. episode2-06.png|Haruhi having her first kiss. Firstkiss.jpg|Accidents will happen. notsobad.jpg|The equanimous Haruhi Fujioka. Notable Quotes ''(To Kotoko) Dear mother in heaven, this is the club I was forced to join.' ''-Haruhi (To Mori) Takashi...There, we match! ''-Mitsukuni'' (To Haruhi) You're even more cute than I expected. I've decided you're my new favorite. ''-Kanako'' (To Haruhi) Well, you look so cute! ''-Mitsukuni'' (To Haruhi) Remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party will reach its climax. ''-Kyouya'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Kanako Kasugazaki *Tohru Suzushima Trivia *Haruhi knew how to dance Waltz in this episode. Category:Anime Episodes